Yuki In Danger!
by oxxDarkxVampirexAngelxAniexxo
Summary: Yuki gets in to trouble with a level E vampire on school grounds when Zero is away. Who will help her now?


**Yuki in danger**

Summary: Yuki gets in to trouble with a level e vampire on school grounds when zero is away, who will help her now?

-

Hii everyone, I'm back with another of my random fan fiction ideas that I just had to write down for people to read. :"]

This time I came up with this story while listening to some Go:Audio and some Creed songs, lol.

Anyhoo, I hope you like it. Enjoy…

-

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight

-A-

Yuki was doing her night patrol of the school, as usual, but she couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right.

She didn't feel safe when Zero wasn't here, and since she wasn't very good at sensing vampires she was always surprised when one of the night class sneaked up on her.

She just hoped that tonight nothing would happen while Zero and the chairman were away on business for the hunter association.

Yuki didn't know what she would do if Aidou decided to attack her again, he would probably succeed in drinking blood from her neck this time.

And she hadn't recovered from feeding Zero the night before he left either.

She was still quite weak, but she has to patrol the grounds twenty four seven while the headmaster and zero were away' that meant that she could attend her classes and she was already behind on her work from sleeping in class so often.

-a-

Yuki was still deep in her thoughts while patrolling the academy at night when she was suddenly snapped out of them.

She could have sworn she had just seen a man on the roof of the school building.

The night class would have no reason to be there, and when she glanced through the window at them she was sure they were all there.

Yuki shook her head and looked back up at the place she had thought she had seen the man.

There was no one there now.

Maybe it was just her mind playing tricks on her, she thought.

She had been very deep in thought; she must have just imagined it she convinced herself.

-a-

She continued her patrol again, having to cover Zeros route as well.

Yuki had already been round the grounds at least twenty times today, and the academy was huge.

She decided to take a little break and go sit on her favourite balcony that always had a good view of the night class, and especially Kaname Kuran.

Not that she was watching him in particular, she was just making sure that the night class was behaving, or at least that is what she told herself.

But when she finally made it up to the balcony, someone was there.

She hadn't noticed them a moment ago, but now she saw them she was quite shocked.

She didn't know this man, but he looked just like the one who had been on the roof earlier.

At first she thought that she must be sleep deprive and that she was hallucinating again.

But when the man turned around to look at her she hasped in shock and realisation that he was very real.

She took in his appearance and deduced that he was a very real threat.

He was obviously a level E, a vampire gone mad.

He had glowing deep blood red eyes, he had claw like hands, his skin was unnaturally pale, he was very beautiful but he wore dirty, ragged and torn clothes and when he smirked at her she saw his sharp fangs.

Yuki became instantly paralysed at the sight of him; she always was when it came to rogue vampires.

Ever since that day Kaname had rescued her she had secretly been afraid of level-E vampires and whenever she was met face to face with one she couldn't help but become so scared she could barely move.

-a-

The vampire was in front of her and within seconds he had her pinned to the balcony wall.

"Hello little girl, what are you doing out here at this time of night. Hmm, maybe you are here to give me your blood." The vampire said to her. Smirking when he saw her eyes widen in fear.

Yuki was too scared to move at first, but she knew that if she didn't run away soon, she would be this vampires meal, and in this secluded place covered by shadows, no one would ever see her or be able to help her

The vampire then brushed his hand along her cheek, making a small cut along the right side of her face.

She winced slightly as she felt blood drip down her face and she saw the vampire's fangs lengthen and his eyes become more red with his want for blood.

"Your blood smells so delicious my dear, I don't think I will be able to hold back much longer, soon enough I will drain you dry and you will be the best meal I have had in weeks."

Yuki knew that in his own twisted way he was complimenting her. And what he said scared her, he was telling her that he was going to drink all of her blood and leave none for her, so she would die.

She was beyond scared now, she was terrified.

-a-

Within seconds the vampire is tilting hr head to the side and licking the side of her neck,

It was now or never Yuki thought, as she decided she had to escape this monster before it was too late.

While the vampire thinks she is a weak little girl and is occupied with preparing to drink her blood, Yuki knees his in the gut with as much force as she can and then she pushes him away from her.

She then runs to the other side of the balcony, where the light from the classroom that the night class are studying in, shines on from a distance.

She then gets up on the ledge screams for Kaname to help her.

She sees his ears prick up and he turns to see her yelling at him for help.

While the chairman in away him and Yuki are in charge of the academy, so if nay unwanted vampires appear on the premises then Kaname is to kill them.

Kaname wonders what she is shouting at him for help for but he soon realises as he sees a level E creeping up on his Yuki.

-a-

Yuki hears almost silent footsteps behind her and she whirls around from Kaname to find the level E vampire has recovered and is now trying to creep up on her and catch her.

There is nowhere to run to so Yuki quickly looks back at Kaname with fear in her eyes before she jumps up to the roof edge and manages to pull herself up on to the roof.

The rogue vampire sees what she is doing and follows her.

Yuki is now running for her life along the roof of the school building, praying that someone will rescue her soon.

She can hear someone laughing and chasing her now and before she knows it she is on the other side of the school building opposite the classroom that Kaname is in.

With no more roof to run on and nowhere else to go, Yuki is trapped now.

She turns around to see the vampire getting closer and closer to her.

He has a big grin on is face that shows just how long his fangs are.

Yuki is in trouble now, the vampire is right in front of her and has a tight hold on her, making it impossible for her to move.

He wastes no time now as he tilts her head roughly to the side and sinks his fangs in to her neck deeply.

Yuki screams at the feel of her blood being sucked out of her body.

She is used to the gentleness of Zero, but this vampire is very different as he bites down even harder on her neck.

This produces an even louder scream of pain from Yuki who has now gone quite limp in the vampire's arms.

She can feel all of her blood being drained away and can hear the vampire noisily sucking it from her neck.

-a-

As soon as he saw the level E vampire chasing his Yuki, Kaname became enraged.

He had to close his eyes and try to calm down to keep his emotions in control enough not to shatter all of the windows in the academy.

But when he looked back towards where Yuki had been he saw no one there.

At first he thought that he might have imagined it and probably just needed some more blood tablets.

So he tried to concentrate on the lesson again.

His best friend Takuma asked if anything was wrong as he saw the pureblood straining to keep his emotions in check.

But the only answer he got was that Kaname was fine.

Kaname again tried to focus on his lessons but he couldn't, he was worried about how Yuki was and if he really imagined her being in trouble.

His questions were answered soon enough though as a very loud and high-pitched scream was heard coming from the other side of the school.

They heard a girl shouting for help and telling someone to get off her and no they couldn't have her blood.

Immediately the whole classroom became quiet as everyone rushed to the window that actually made up one wall of the classroom.

The entire night class and even the teacher were staring out of it to try and find the source of all the noise and commotion.

But Kaname already knew who's voice that was, at first he refused to believe that it was Yuki, but when he looked out at the other side of the school building and saw a level E vampire bite Yuki and now drinking her precious blood, he snapped.

-a-

The night class could now see what was happening as they spotted Yuki on the roof in the arms of a rogue vampire that was sucking her blood.

Instant chatter broke out among the night class.

And Aidou was stupid enough to state that they needn't help little miss prefect, because Kiryu would save her son enough anyway.

This was a big mistake and Kaname became even madder that no one was going to help his Yuki and they didn't care about her at all.

I mean if they care about him then they should care about Yuki too, because she was the most precious thing to him, she was worth more than his own life to him.

-a-

Suddenly a very strong feeling of anger consumed the room and made everyone shiver. They looked over at their pureblood leader and saw him standing up, with a facial expression that revealed nothing, but his eyes told it all.

He was very pissed off right now.

Suddenly the window that the night class had been looking out of shattered in to a million glass shards.

They all stared at their leader, awestruck at what had just happened.

Kaname then spoke to them in a very deep and scary voice. " Kiryu is away on business right now, so he will not be able to rescue Yuki. So that job has been left to me in case this situation would arise. As it just so happens it has, so Takuma you will come with me, while the rest of you will stay here." He left it at that and strode out of the room purposefully, with Takuma right behind him.

As soon as they were out of the classroom, Takuma asked Kaname what was going on and Kaname informed him that Zero and the chairman had gone away on business for a couple of days and had left himself and Yuki in charge of the academy. And if anything was to go wrong, like a rogue vampire attacking Yuki for example, then he was to take care of it.

Takuma understood immediately why Kaname was in this dark mood. Kaname had been in love with Yuki for years now and it was the one thing that he couldn't hide it from anyone.

So they rushed off at an unnaturally fast vampire speed, towards Yuki and the vampire on the roof, to rescue Yuki.

Kaname could never forgive anyone that hurt his precious Yuki and he would definitely not be showing mercy tonight and will not let that vampire live.

-a-

Yuki hears a sound of glass shattering and looks towards the other side of the school to see a large window is broken and the night class are all gathered on the balcony watching her being slowly killed by this vampire.

She scans the crowd for Kaname but does not see him there.

Yuki feels very weak and dizzy now. She is so very tired and she just wants to go to sleep. But she knows that if she does, she will die, because the sleep she wants is really death in disguise.

Yuki has stopped struggling against the vampire now, too weak to fight back. But when she notices that the vampire has loosened its hols on her, she uses as much strength as she still has to push the vampire away from her.

Before she can even think of what to do now, Yuki trips and falls from the roof to the balcony a couple of metres below.

Her body is already numb from the loss of blood, but she still feels the tremendous pain when her back hits the cold, hard concrete of the balcony below.

-a-

She cries out at the new pain.

Somehow she manages to crawl up to the edge of the balcony and pulls her self up on to her feet.

She clutches her still bleeding neck with one hand to try to stop loosing any more blood.

Yuki is startled that she hasn't been attacked by the rogue vampire again by now.

But she soon finds out why when she looks up at the roof she just feel from.

She sees Takuma looking down at her from the roof and then she looks to the right of him.

There, holding the vampire in the air, by its neck is Kaname, and he looks very angry.

Yuki smiles to herself. ' He came for me, he came to rescue me' Yuki thought to herself happily before she passed out from blood loss.

When her body goes limp from her unconscious state. she looses grip from the balcony ledge and topples over it, falling through the air, at least a hundred metres from the ground.

Luckily, before she reaches the ground, Takuma jumps down from beside Kaname and catches her in his arms.

Then Takuma leaves Kaname to deal with the rogue vampire and he walks back to the night dorms with Yuki in his arms.

He tucks her in to Kaname's bed and personally washes her wounds, waiting for Kaname to finish up what he is doing and escort the night class back to the dorms to check on Yuki.

-a-

The night class are astonished by everything that happens.

They may have stayed in the classroom like their leader ordered them to, but they have also seen everything.

They saw how Yuki becomes unconscious and falls over the edge of the balcony.

They saw how Takuma manages to jump from the roof and reach the ground before Yuki and catch her in his arms and walk away with her.

And currently they have turned their attention back to their pureblood leader and they watch him in his extremely angry state that no one usually sees and survives afterwards, because Kaname has already killed them.

They watch as their leader uses his pureblood powers to torture the level E vampire and slowly and painfully kill him.

All the while the night class watch him they swear they can see a look of sinister happiness in Kaname's eyes as he kills the vampire.

Eventually the class manage to tear their eyes away from the disgusting sight of Kaname killing the vampire agonisingly slow.

They sit back down in their seats, too shocked to even speak.

Even the teacher is shocked so much so that he decides that it would be good to end the class for tonight and just let them sit there.

So everyone sat there silently, shivering from the memory of that vampire being slowly killed, waiting for their leader to finish and come inform them of what was going on.

-a-

After about half an hour Kaname comes in to the classroom, he then explains to the night class that the rogue vampire is dead and that they are all to go straight back to the dorm and wait in the living room for Kaname to come talk to them as soon as he has checked on Yuki.

So Kaname races on ahead to see how Yuki is and the night class talk in hushed voices about everything that has happened tonight as they slowly walk back to the dorm to wait for Kaname to come talk to them.

Meanwhile, Yuki had woken up to find that Takuma had cleaned her wounds and bandaged them up, but he couldn't do anything to stop the pain so he just sat there with her waiting for Kaname to get back.

Minutes later Takuma hears the front door slamming and footsteps running up the stairs towards this room.

-a-

Kaname races up to his room as fast as he can, to find Yuki awake but looking deathly pale.

Takuma explains to him that she lost too much blood and that there is nothing they can do about it, so she will die soon.

Kaname is overcome with grief and he shouts at Takuma to get out and leave him alone with Yuki.

Takuma realises that it is probably best that he leave them alone now, so he gets out of Kaname's room and closes the door behind him, giving Yuki and Kaname some privacy.

By this time the night class have arrived back at the dorm and are waiting for Kaname when they hear him yell at Takuma to get out and then they see Takuma walk down the stairs and sit with them.

He explains the situation and tells them to be patient with Kaname right now.

So they do as he sais and wait for their leader to calm down and come talk to them.

-a-

As soon as they are alone, Kaname is over to the other side of the room and kneeling beside the bed holding Yuki's hand within seconds.

She looks terrible, her face has an ashen tint to it, almost like a dead person does and she looks like she is barely able to stay conscious.

Kaname is very worried about her now, he doesn't want her to die, she is his, the only person he has ever loved and he would be damned if he was going to loose her now.

Suddenly he realises that there is one way to save Yuki. He must bite her and awaken her back to her vampire self, so that she can heal and live.

This isn't how he had pictured awakening her, but it was now or never.

He tells Yuki that he wont let her die and he gently kisses and licks the side of her neck that wasn't bitten by the rogue vampire.

Yuki knows what he is going to do to her, but she realises that she doesn't mind, she loves Kaname, she always has and if this is the way that she can be with him forever, then she doesn't mind becoming a vampire.

The next thing she feels is him very gently sucking some of her blood.

He loves the taste of her blood and after all these years of waiting he doesn't want to stop.

But she doesn't have much blood left so he restrains himself and only takes a small amount.

Then Kaname bites his own wrist and makes Yuki drink some of the blood.

At first she is slightly repulsed by the thought of drinking blood, but soon her body seems to want more, like it has been deprived of this sweet taste for too long now.

When Yuki has drank enough blood from Kaname she looks a lot better than she did before.

She doesn't look like she is about to die, but she looks exhausted.

Kaname understands what is happening, she needs to sleep to rest, regain her memories and let her body catch up after ten years and change to its vampire state again.

So he gently strokes Yuki's hair and calms her enough that she falls asleep.

Then he gets in to his bed along side her and hugs her closely to him, knowing that the next time she wakes up she will be her old self again.

-a-

It is a few hours later when Yuki finally wakes up.

The night class are still waiting for Kaname downstairs, but he is busy watching over his precious Yuki to be bothered about them right now.

As Yuki comes around she gasps and sits up very suddenly.

She feels the bed shift and she looks to her right to see Kaname.

He asks Yuki if she is all right, and she answers him with a kiss as tears flow down her cheek because she now remembers her past and who she is.

Kaname takes in her appearance, and how much she looks like her mother.

Then he snaps out of it and tells Yuki that he is so glad she is all right now and she should get changed in to the night class uniform that he has laid out for her because he now had to reveal her to the night class.

So Yuki takes the uniform and changes in his bathroom.

While she is in there she takes a good look at herself fin the mirror, quite shocked at what she sees, yet she knows that this is her true self.

She finished getting changed then goes back in to the bedroom, ready to go with Kaname to be introduced to the other vampires.

He smiles at her and grabs her hand, whispering to her that she will be fine as they walk out the door to go explain everything to the night class.

-a-

The night class feel the presence of their pureblood leader and when they look up they see Kaname walking down the stairs.

At first they are ready to offer their condolences, thinking that Yuki is dead.

But Kaname silences them with a hand.

He reaches the bottom of the stairs and stands in front of them all.

Then he looks back over his shoulder as if waiting for someone to follow.

Everyone gasps when they see Yuki appear, but she looks very different.

Her hair is very long all of a sudden, she is slightly taller, she is very beautiful, she has very pale skin and her wounds are already completely healed.

But the things about her that really surprise them are that she has fangs protruding from her mouth and her eyes are glowing slightly red.

She walks down the stairs and stands by Kaname who holds her hand to reassure her.

A moment later when the shock has worn in, they all gasp as they feel the presence of two pureblood vampires in the room and they look to Kaname for an explanation.

Everyone, this is Yuki Kuran, my younger sister and my fiancé.

-A-

Well, that's it for this story, it's just a one-shot :]

So I hope y'all liked it. Thanks for reading.

Please review

… Anie


End file.
